Fixing the Broken
by BekkahMunchkin54
Summary: John couldn't take the downward spiral he was on and he could only think of one thing that would make it better, too bad Punk had taken it from him. How one confrentation can change everything. Stories much better than the summary honest. SLASH! Mature Rating for explicit content and Language. You've Been Warned!


**A/N: **Hi guys, well this is something I wrote when struggling with the last chapter their of my Through the Cracks story. It's my first attempt at slash so i appologies in advance if it sucks. I completely struggles to come up with a title for this, so again I'm sorry for how shit it is. I would love to know what you guys think about it so leave me a wee review or messgae. I just adore these two as a pair and hopefully you guys will too. I'll leave you now to read my rambling story, Hopefully, enjoy :)

**Disclaimer:** Sadly I do not own either of the men mentioned in this story they are part of the WWE franchise, and everything in this story is purely fictional :)

* * *

John couldn't understand it, the rage bubbling inside of him, it wasn't like him. He usually let things slide, never letting anything get under his skin far enough to really cause a problem but this was eating away at him, and worst off he didn't really know what 'it' even was.

The more he tried to figure out what was bothering him, the more frustrated he became, pacing agitatedly back and forth around the locker room. He was the only one left, after the PPV show that night everyone went out to celebrate as usual. Then it clicked as he thought through the matches of the night, he knew exactly what had been bugging him. He wanted his WWE championship back. He missed the thrill of being champ, the adrenaline rush when it was put on the line; he missed PPV's having more meaning.

He felt a sense of shame, although he was still competing in the PPV's his matches we stupid. Like that one there, Over the Limit, he spent half of it chasing Laurinaitis around the ring no real wrestling involved, just arsing about really and he missed the competition. It was nearly a year since Punk had taken it from him, made a fool out of him by leaving the company with it, then coming back just to humiliate him more and stop him having HIS title.

John's anger had risen again and without thinking about it he stormed off to his car a raced back to his hotel. Ramming his way through the hotel corridors he was heading towards his own room but found himself stopped outside another. His brain was working independently from the rest of him and he frantically scrambled through his head to figure out whose door this was as his arm seemed to already be hammering loud blows to it.

Just as his brain registered whose room this was, the door swung open and a shocked Punk stood before him, "Cena? What the hell?" Punk asked clearly confused as to why John would be banging at his door in the first place never mind at this time. John just kind of started back blankly, his anger demolished for a second as he had been caught off guard by his own body's actions of bringing him here. "Oh sorry, I eh… Didn't think you'd be in…" John muttered lamely hoping beyond belief that Punk would just shut the door on his face. "Fuck up Cena, I'm not that stupid, get your ass in here and tell me what the fuck you're doing…" the demand and agitation in Punk's voice evident on every word he said, so John quietly obliged.

That's when John saw it, HIS title, on Punks dresser, the rage came flooding back quickly and before either of them knew what was happening Punk found himself being pinned against the wall, and as he had been so unprepared for this somewhat attack on himself he hadn't gained the momentum to push John away. "You took it from me. No, you stole it… I lost it and then I lost everything…" Cena wasn't making any sense and the more he rambled on the less he held Punk in place and soon it was John who was against the wall slowly sliding down it.

Punk was so bewildered by what was going on, it wasn't like him and Cena were friends but they weren't enemies either, just travelled in a different circle a bit like cliques at high school, so he definitely wasn't prepared for Cena banging on his door, to threateningly holding him and them for him to freak out and be huddled in a ball on the floor. Punk took himself down to Cena's level and gently laid a hand on the older man's large shoulder, noticing just how broad and strong they were. As his hand touched Cena's skin, he looked up and their eyes met. That's when Punk seen the fresh glistening trail of tears down John's handsome tanned face, his usually cheerful blue eyes were dark and plagued with pain.

It was no secret to anyone in the business that Punk was gay, several of the superstars were and over the years, many had come out as bi. Sometimes just as an excuse to get some action while they were so far away from home, from their wives. But John had never been one of those guys so Punk had to fight his urges to kiss away the fresh tears falling from those gorgeous eyes and trailing down onto the strong chest that was just visible between the collar of his top.

"Cena, please tell me what's wrong…" Punk didn't know why but his voice came out as a soft whisper, just audible through John's heaving breathing as he cried. Punk just left his words lingering in the air as he gently rubbed his hand along Cena's large back hoping to help soothe out the little sobs that were still coming from the bigger man. Something about seeing Cena like this, so vulnerable and with all his defences down, was getting to Punk, in more than one way.

The sight before him was beautiful, he'd never felt such an instant attraction to someone before. Especially not someone he'd known for years and who he had never thought of in that way at all. But he couldn't deny it, he felt a surge of emotions, he wanted to help Cena, to protect him from whatever was causing him pain, he wanted to make him happy and mostly he wished he could make him his. But he knew that last one was out the question since John wasn't gay…

The gentle hand rubbing his back was helping to calm him down a lot. John didn't know why he broke down like that and the longer he sat there the more ridiculous his outburst seemed. Punk had asked him what was wrong but how could he answer when he didn't really know. John realised the silence had dragged out and clearly Punk was content on waiting for an answer so he tried to conjure one up, that at least sounded half believable.

John looked up again after the silence had dragged out even longer and when he did he was met with an intense and concerned expression on Punks face. John just sat there taking in every inch of Punk's face, feeling something stir inside his stomach. He ignored it assuming he was just feeling sick and upset with the state he was in and the way his life had been going recently.

After they had locked eyes, it seemed like neither man was going to break the connection. Punk definitely couldn't deny the feelings that were quickly flooding him. Something about Cena was drawing him in at a rate he wasn't used too, it felt like he was falling, and maybe he was. He, Phil Brooks aka CM Punk was falling for the one and only Cenation leader and there was nothing he could do about it.

Punk decided to break the silence between them, as much as he loved having a chance to stare at Cena he was more concerned about finding out what was truly wrong with him. "Cena? You really have to tell me what's wrong. I can't help you if you don't tell me…" His words were soft and said with so much care and compassion that a fresh batch of tears began trickling down John's face, he couldn't help it. He wasn't supposed to be here in the first place but for some reason his heart was determined he should be. Finally he spoke, his voice sounding more like a hoarse crackle seeing as he had been sobbing for a good while; "My lives ruined. I lost it then I lost everything… I… I just don't know what to do…" John broke down again, this time as he crumpled Punk caught him and just held the bigger man in his arms whispering soothing words into his ear just hoping he could calm him down.

Cena was broken, Punk didn't know how to put him back together but he knew no matter what he had to try. As Cena calmed again with his help Punk decided to try dig a little deeper treading gently so as not to set him off again. "John, what have you lost?" it may have seemed like a stupid question to others but seeing as they had never been that close Punk genuinely had no idea what Cena could be on about.

Hearing Punk use his first name startled John as he had never heard him us it much, the feeling in his stomach grew more intense and still he tried to ignore it but it was starting to become evident what it was. "I lost everything… First I lost MY title, which felt like losing the biggest part of me… I was the champ; the title was my life… Then after losing that, my matches became less important or impressive, I feel like the joke, like the new Santino. Running around shooting off fire extinguishers for fuck sake! I'm pathetic. And then to top off my brilliant fucking year, my bitch of a wife decides she's not getting what she wants for me and is fucking filling for divorce. I'm not man enough for her now I'm not the champ. Well SCREW her and SCREW life, I'm fucking SICK of it…"

As John trailed off Punk sat in a stunned silence, that wasn't what he was expecting. He didn't really think that Cena would open up to him but because did, he now knows for sure he has fallen for the Chain Gang Soldier and wants nothing more than to make him feel that life is worth living again. "I'm so sorry…" Was all he could muster to say, as tears began falling from both their eyes. Once again they stared at each other and then the unbelievable happened.

Punk was sat with a tear rolling down his face, deep in thought of how to change how Cena felt when suddenly he felt a large hand clasp round the back of his head and a set of delicious warm lips were on his. He couldn't believe it, was THE John Cena really kissing him? As they pulled apart Punk was smiling from ear to ear but Cena looked embarrassed and a bit taken aback by what he had just done. "Punk I'm sorry, I don't know what I was thinking. Please forgive me, forget that…" Cena began to ramble, but Punk could tell by that kiss he felt the same as him, no body kisses like that by accident, so he lent in and laid his lips on top of Cena's waiting a few seconds to see if he got a reaction.

John felt like he was swimming in his own thought, his heart was beating that loud he could barely hear anything. Why did he just kiss Punk? Is that why he was here? Did his heart know something it had forgotten to inform his head of? All these questions were jumping out at him he almost never realised that Punk's lips were back on his! As soon as he did all questions melted away and all he could think was of how right this felt and he began kissing back.

This kiss acted as conformation for both that this was wanted but Punk didn't want it to rush too quick so begrudgingly pulled away eliciting a small moan from the slightly older man. "What's happening just now John? As much as I love it, you know I'm gay and I know you're not. Well I thought you weren't… But this it feels so right yet I can't help think it must be wrong like I'm taking advantage of you somehow with how you are just now…" Punk was staring at the ground as he let his thoughts tumble out his mouth. John just raised his face to meet his eyes again. "I don't really know what this is, but what I do know is my heart brought me here, and for the first time in almost a year I feel something, I truly feel something and it feels so good it can't be bad, or wrong or anything like that. I want this, I want… no, I need you…" And with those words John once again attached his lips to Punks, but this time things progressed.

When they eventually broke apart for air John noticed that he no longer had his shirt on and his shorts were working their way off, he had no recollection of this happening, but he supposed Punk was no novice at this like he was. "It doesn't seem fair that you still have all your clothes on." John huffed, pouting a little. Punk couldn't help but laugh at how adorable he was. "Well why don't you help me change that." As he said it Punk dragged John off the floor, but his legs were shaky and they both came crashing back down, Punk on top. "Just couldn't wait eh?" Punk joked as he slipped his top over his head then quickly began to rid both of them from the remainder of their clothes.

As he slid off Johns boxers, he was surprised to see his dick spring to life. Punk had been having doubts at first that John was just acting on upset emotions but this changed his mind. As though in a dream Punk reached out and gently traced over Johns large member letting his fingers linger ever so gently around its head. As he continued tentatively teasing John, own boxers were becoming increasingly tight around his own hard on but before he could do anything about it he felt John beat it too it.

Cena couldn't contain his eagerness to touch Punk, all of him, to kiss and hold and to really feel. This was the most alive he had felt in so long, he could feel the blood rushing through his body, mainly pulsing straight to his straining dick that yearned for Punk's touch. John pulled off Punks boxers and sat mesmerised by what stood to attention before him. "Guess you like what you see then?" Hearing Punk talk snapped John back into some sort of reality but it just made him even more excited for what was to come, though a little apprehensive.

They had made their way from the floor to the bed. Punk wanting to make sure Cena was as comfortable as possible with thing. Punk had begun slowly kissing down Johns neck, gently nibbling and sucking on the tender spots above his collar bone, causing the larger man to emit little yelps of pleasure, the sound surprising his own ears and spurring Punk on more. As he continued working his way down Johns large muscular chest, teasing his pert nipples along the way he got a niggling feeling that he really shouldn't do this. Cena was broken, damaged, this was cruel, was he just taking advantage of Cena's state? Punk couldn't shake these feelings and John sensed something was wrong.

"Have I made you feel awkward? I'm sorry I kissed you, you don't have to do this…" Punk couldn't have been more shocked at Johns words, this is how he was feeling, it was Cena who should feel awkward and pressured, not him, he was the gay one, he was most definitely attracted to men and most definitely had fallen for Mr You Can't See Me. "John… Johnny… Yeah Johnny…" Punk had begun to speak but seemed only to voice his thought on what name sounded better to him, and when Cena heard Johnny come from between his lips his heart melted and cock twitched. "Johnny, I just wasn't sure if this was right, y'know? I thought you would feel pressured like I somehow tricked you into this, and it's not what I want at all. I just want to make you feel good again." Punk's voice dropped to an almost inaudible level but John got the gist of what he was saying but instead of responding he just pulled Punk down on top of him letting the smaller man feel the entirety of his hard on pressing into his stomach.

After John pulled him down and he could feel just how ready for all this he was, Punk suddenly sprung back to life, taking full control of the situation. Gone were the gently hesitant kisses down his body, replaced with such lust, and several hickeys. John was writhing around underneath Punk, each kiss or bite sending little jolts through his body and straight to his dick. He felt like he would burst soon as the pre-cum started to leak from the head. It didn't take Punk long to notice this and changed his attack plan, slowly lowering his mouth over John's excited member. Punk's excitement was also growing as he began to wonder how far John wanted this to go. That's when, as though he had read his thoughts, John spoke, "Punk… Phil… I told you, I need you… Please… Just… Just be gentle though…"

Confirmation had been given and Punk's heart had swelt so much that night he felt like The Grinch on Christmas day. Hearing his real name made the moment surreal but in an extremely good dream like manner, one that made it feel as though he never wanted it to end. During all of this Punk had slowed his attack on Cena's body and mainly on his dick but now knowing John wanted him as much as he wanted John, his mind scrambled about trying to think of the best way for John to enjoy it.

Cena's moans began to fill the room as Punk had started off where he'd basically stopped. Slowly licking and sucking up and down John's massive length, enjoying every second of it. He stopped briefly, gaining a slight moan of annoyance to come from the gorgeous man lying before him, pouting his lip and looking so fucking cute again. Punk couldn't wait to fuck him, but he knew taking it slow would be much better for both of them. He had pulled away so as to coat his fingers from his little tub of KY Jelly he always kept next to his bed. Once they were sufficiently covered he once again took Johns dick back into his mouth but this time he was also gently rubbing his fingers over John's sweet ass.

Trying to relax expecting immense pain to follow soon, John lay concentrating solely on the feeling of Punk's mouth engulfing him. He was that high on the pleasure he barely felt Punks finger enter him and start working rhythmically in and out, as Punk entered his second finger Cena felt a sting and some discomfort but Punk was patient and slow and just kept working and stretching him until the pain turned purely into pleasure. "Please… I NEED you, NOW…" Cena was panting and writhing, just wanting to feel Punk inside him, needing to feel Punk inside him. "Okay baby, your just gunna have to relax, I'll take it real slow…"

And true to his word Punk lined himself up and slowly entered into John's completely virgin ass savouring every single feeling. He had been with his fair share of men, but none had felt like this. Once he was all the way in he stayed completely still, part of him still expecting Cena to freak out and run but he felt Johns hips try to buck beneath him and took this as his cue to start moving. When he did a feeling of complete discomfort washed over John and he began to panic thinking this wasn't what he had expected. Then Punk scathed past his little bag of nerves making the discomfort wash away. "Please babe, do that again… oh fuck yeah! Shit Phil it feels so damn good!" With each thing John said Punk grew in confidence until they fell into a fast paced harmonic rhythm with John's hips bucking and meeting Punk thrust for thrust. Punk knew he was getting close so he grabbed hold of John's dick and pumped along with each thrust. "Baby, cum for me, please. I want to see you cum…" The words tipped John over the edge just as Punk brushed against his little bundle again spilling his load everywhere, over both men, the bedding just everywhere thick strand after strand.

Seeing the glorious sight before him, Punk couldn't hold out any longer, "Shit baby, I'm gunna…" just as he was finishing his sentence, he filled John's sweet ass with his essence. Exhausted he collapsed on top of John forgetting for a moment this wasn't like any of his other hook up. They lay in silence and John started to panic wondering what the fuck he was supposed to do now. Punk on the other hand had never felt more content and he realised what he needed to do.

"Johnny are you okay?" The silence between the two starting to feel unnerving. "Oh, eh yeah. Just, not sure what you want from here…" He spoke honestly, expecting he'd just pimped himself out as a free booty call or something. "I told you Johnny I want to protect you, to make you happy, and most of all, in complete honesty I want to make you mine…" John raised his eyes from the bed to stare straight into the sincere eyes of Punk. "Nothing would make me happier!" He squealed not realising how girly he sounded or why Punk chuckled. John snuggled in against Punk's warm skin, fitting perfectly and feeling the best he ever had. "So… this is probably a stupid question then, but can I make you mine?" The little squeak gave away John's answer but he decided to also use words. "I can't honestly think of anything I would like more." "Then you, John Cena, are now officially the newest gay on the block!"

Both men burst into a fit of laughter, and any fears or worries they both may have had melted away in that moment. "Oh and John, know how you said you didn't know who you were anymore after losing the title, since you were The Champ and everything. I just want you to know that you'll always be me champ." He pulled the bigger man closer as a small smile lingered across his tired face. "No babe, you're the champ here." And he kissed Punk as sleep began to consume him. Both men were, for that night at least, entirely at peace with everything, they couldn't be happier. Cena had gone looking for his missing piece in his life thinking it was the WWE Championship when in actuality it was the WWE Champ and life had never looked better.

* * *

**A/N:** I do love a happy ending me! Im such a big softy :P. Well i really hope some of you like it and let me know please. I really enjoyed writing it so you'll probably see more here soon :)


End file.
